1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouse, and more particularly to a size adjustable mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse is an input device for a computer. A conventional mouse has a uniform size and cannot be adjusted to fit the palm of an individual user. Thus, a conventional mouse cannot fit the palm of every user palm and use thereof may be uncomfortable. Not only input function but also human comfort is valued by a user and a mouse manufacturer.